1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dollies and more particularly pertains to a new bucket dolly for transporting a bucket, pail or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dollies is known in the prior art. More specifically, dollies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dollies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,648; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,412; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,567; U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,598; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,883.
In these respects, the bucket dolly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting a bucket, pail or the like.